


Father's love

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parting, leaving Middle-Earth, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: A Master he might have been, an ancient elf and the guardian of Vilya, but none of that could help for father’s worry.Elrond leaves Rivendell.





	Father's love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Levade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levade/gifts).



> This is just a tiny little something written for Levade as birthday gift.  
> I hope you'll like my Glorfy.

**Father’s love**

 

"One could almost say Master Elrond is nervous."

Said Master was standing on the balcony, watching the last preparations being made. The morning was lovely, with the sun displaying all the finest colours of the valley that had been a home to him and his family for centuries. He wished to keep it like this forever. He had, for ages, but now he was about to leave this place never to return and part of him was not ready. Not at all.

"Is it really that obvious?" Elrond smiled sadly as he turned around to face his friend.

Glorfindel was leaning against one of the filigree pillars with unreadable expression. Elrond realised he had no idea for how long he had been watched.

“Plain, my dear friend. May I inquire what burdens your heart so much?”

“Is it not obvious as well? My heart is beyond joy at the prospect of rejoicing with Celebrian, yet the father in me dreads to tell the mother that her children are not coming,” replied Elrond with a sigh.

“So, the twins are not going with you.” There was little surprise in Glorfindel’s voice, as if he had known that. He did not mention Arwen, as it was too fresh and too painful.

“Not yet, at least.” Elrond shook his head. “They wish to see Gondor flourish, they wish to travel north as well.” _‘To stay with Arwen and Aragorn,’_ he added silently, musing ironically where had all his wisdom gone. A Master he might have been, an ancient elf and the guardian of Vilya, but none of that could help for father’s worry.  
“They spent half a millennium fighting the evil that tormented these lands,” remarked Glorfindel. “It seems only just to let them enjoy the world they helped to set free before sailing.”

“If they sail.” Elrond stared back at the valley, so beautiful, yet painfully empty. “We spoke, but they made no promises.”

“But neither did they say farewell, am I right?”

“Nay. But it is their choice to make. This is both our privilege and our curse. I have faced it before, but it has not become any easier,” admitted Elrond quietly. It was a cruel choice to face and once it was made, there was no way back.

“If you’re willing to take advice from the old friend’s heart, I think they may cope with the situation better than you apparently do. They have long since learned to love the mortals and to let them go when their time on Arda ends,” mused Glorfindel. He placed a firm hand on his companion’s shoulder. “And if you ask me, there is no greater love Elladan and Elrohir have for you and Celebrian. They’ll come.”

They both stood in silence and watched Lindir lead Bilbo from the house. The old hobbit seemed excited with the journey, as it he was not weighted with many years of life. In moments like this, Elrond envied him.

“Will it help if I say that I decided to stay with them?” asked Glorfindel suddenly. He grinned playfully when he saw Elrond’s surprise. “I do wish to visit some places before I sail back as well. And while my pledge to the house of Turgon is still intact, I’m pretty sure you will be safe with Galadriel on board.”

Elrond couldn’t help but return his smile.

“I can always send Bilbo to talk to her about his book. He’s not at least intimidated with her presence,” he remarked, amusement flickering in his eyes.

The golden elf laughed.

"Come, my friend, unless you want to stop for a midday meal before leaving the valley.” Glorfindel flashed Elrond a smile. “I'm sure our dear old Bilbo has packed all the good stuff for all of you.”


End file.
